White Flaming Passion
by otakuroy
Summary: the story of two persons lost everything in their childhood, but receive something in exchange between them.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**White Flaming Passion**

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning**

Somewhere in Tokyo, a women age of 16 sitting behind the counter reading a novel. She is a assistant from a card shop, running by her uncle named Shin.

Shin calls himself the manager but his very clumsy when it comes to care taking of the shop.

There is also a kitty that likes to lay on the counter sleeping all day, the kitty is very dominate for it's ego is to be the manager him/herself.

Many customers come and by the shop named card capital. Kids buy their booster packs and smiled with joy. Except for one person, since that day.

Shin: Misaki

A tall green haired male comes in the shop with a pile of boxes on his arms. He nearly couldn't handle the weight of the boxes that contains booster packs and trail decks inside. He wears a apron and glasses cause he works here.

Misaki: what is it, Shin-chan?

A female with white long hair extended until her shoulders and blue eyes, made a snotty responds like she was spoiled. She wears a long black jacket with a white jacket underneath with buttons. Having a red line around her collar of her jacket as she just continue to read her book.

Shin: call me manager…

Misaki: what is it?

Shin: can you help me with the boxes?

Shin makes a awkward smiles and hopes that his niece will help him out of trouble.

Misaki: I need to watch the counter, not what has to be placed at the storage.

Shin pouts and tries to make him look sad, hoping Misaki will change her mind but her eyes didn't move as she is focusing on her book.

Shin: alright, I will do it again.

Shin sighed as he walked into the storage room to do all the hard work himself.

The glass doors opened up and Misaki took a peek of who is coming in. she saw a tall male entering the shop, holding his school back over his shoulder with his arm against his chest to lower the weight of his school bag.

The male had sharp eyes and looked dangerous from his appearance. He looked over to Misaki and showed no emotions towards her.

He wears a school uniform and has brown spiky hair style that runs backwards with lightest green eyes.

Misaki did the same, she just stares at the male his eyes with the same cold look in her eyes.

Misaki: how may I help you?

The male didn't answer, he just walks further and sits down. He then put his school bag down and searches in his bag a book to read with.

Misaki felt kind of annoyed how a customer just comes into the shop just to read and not buying something or challenge someone. Even though they are alone.

Misaki: hey, I asked you something.

Kai: I heard you, but I am waiting for the new packs to be in stock.

Misaki getting a anger mark on her face for feeling offended that the male didn't even looked at her to show some respect to the ones who running the shop.

When she was about to say something, Shin comes back in with the new packs and saw Misaki glaring to Kai.

Shin: Misaki, something wrong?

Misaki: hmph.

She mopped a little and closed her eyes to move her face else where from the male. Shin sighed for he knows he wont be getting a answer while Misaki is being grumpy. He looked over to the male and recognised him.

Shin: ah Kai-kun, it's been a while since I last saw you here.

The male closed his book and placed it back in his bag to walk over to the manager of the shop. He placed down a pile of cash while staring coldly to the manager.

Kai: 5 packs.

Shin: coming right up.

The manager walks over to the stock, Misaki peeked slightly to the male and the male noticed it and stares back at her. Somehow, the two of them are glaring at each other very intense, even the cat decides to move away from the counter to escape the danger zone.

Shin: here you…

The manager notices that Misaki and Kai were glaring at each other, he felt like he was stepping on a mine field and doesn't dare to make a move

Shin: go….

Eventually they both looked away, Kai opened his hand and waits for the manager to place the packs on his hand. The manager carefully placed it on his hand. The moment Kai got it in his hand he then took his bag and left the place slowly without glancing at the shop keepers.

Shin: come again.

Misaki: I don't wish for that.

Misaki mopped once again with a annoying tune of her voice.

Shin: come now Misaki, don't be like that.

Misaki: hmph, he wasn't polite enough to ask for help.

Shin: perhaps if you smile a bit more then perhaps he feels more welcome

Misaki: what was that?

Misaki giving a dark glare to Shin with shadow clouding her face.

Shin: n-never mind.

After while no more customers came in further, so Shin and Misaki decided to close the shop. However.

Misaki: hmm?

Misaki looked over to the counter and didn't see the cat laying on his/her usual spot.

Shin: something wrong Misaki?

Misaki: the cat isn't sleeping on the counter.

Shin: sub-manager is probably outside eating his bowl, check outside I will wait until you get back before closing the shop.

Misaki went outside and looked under the bench where the bowl is standing, the food is still in the bowl so the cat haven't eaten yet.

Misaki started to panic with her eyes getting shaky, she walks in front of the shop and looked left and right, hoping that she can find the cat.

Suddenly Misaki heard a mew sound coming across the street where the sub-manager is standing. Misaki sighed relieved and bends down to clap gently her hands together to sign the cat to come over.

The cat is smart, it looked even left and right before crossing the street. Misaki felt relieved but it was short lifted when all of a sudden a truck driving with full speed ahead on the road.

Misaki spread her eyes wide and looked at the cat that froze in front of the headlights of the truck.

Misaki: Sub-Manager!

Misaki shouted out his/her name, everything went silenced for the last seconds. Suddenly, a person snatched the cat and jumped forward with the cat in his arms as the driver passed them.

Misaki quivered, cause the image of those headlights and almost a car accident reminds herself what happened ten years ago.

Kai: hey.

Misaki snapped out of her trance and looked beside her. She looked surprised that the person who saved her cat was none other then Kai.

Kai was holding his arms together with the cat laying on his arms all comfy and save. He bends down and offers the cat back to Misaki.

Misaki:…t-thanks…

Misaki voice is a little bit shaky from the scare earlier, but she manage to grab the cat by the sides and put the little animal close to her.

Kai stood up and grabbed his bag that was laying on the ground with his cards scattered on the ground. Misaki saw the cards and knew how important the cards were to Kai.

She slowly got up and walked over to Kai. She slowly kneels down and put the cat aside in order to help Kai out. Kai noticed he is being helped but he ignored that fact to just clean up the mess.

Misaki picked up a card and saw it was the Dragonic Overlord card. Kai snatched it from Misaki's hand for he didn't liked that a stranger touches that card.

Misaki: sorry, I didn't mean to pick it up.

Kai:…it's fine.

Kai said it with a calm voice before he grabbed his bag again. He looked over to Misaki and Misaki did the same as their eyes met.

Kai:…next time, keep the cat save inside the shop. Even if there is a rule of no feeding the cat inside.

Misaki got slightly mad from the arrogant way that Kai was saying it. But he is right, if the cat is just inside, this would have never happened. She clenched her hands on her apron and eventually stood up.

Kai narrowed his eyes and saw Misaki walking towards him. She looked mad at him but she breaths out and made a small smile to Kai.

Misaki: come again to the shop.

Misaki bowed lightly to Kai for she never said that sentence before towards Kai. Kai didn't respond as he just walks away from Misaki.

Misaki bared her fist and stood up straight but she flinched when she saw Kai giving a sign with his two fingers upwards like a goodbye sign with his hand.

Misaki mind: perhaps he is not so bad after all.

The cat purrs and strokes him/her self against Misaki and mew for being hungry. Misaki sighed and couldn't believe that the cat can still eat after all those commotion.

Misaki: starting today, you eat inside.

The cat mew with a smile on his/her face for being glad that is settled. However, Misaki couldn't help but look forward where Kai went as she wonders why Kai saved the cat and risk his own life like that.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Miso Soup

**White Flaming Passion**

**Chapter 2**

**Miso Soup**

The morning begins with a fresh start as Misaki woke up in her white pajama with sloppy hair running around. She brushed her teeth neatly and did her hair all smooth and downwards. She looked at the mirror but somehow she didn't smile in front of the mirror often. Like her days are always the same.

She went downstairs where the shop is as she sits back behind the counter. When she reached her book she notice the cat isn't on the counter.

Misaki mind: not again, I thought I locked the door this time.

Misaki walked to the door but she notice there is now a cat door made underneath, she wonders who could have done it but it's a simple matter for her to solve because it was the work of one men.

Misaki: Shin!

The shop is empty and Shin hasn't arrived yet. Pretty odd since they live together in the same roof. With Shin gone she couldn't wait for him to come back. Misaki went outside looking for her cat but wonders where the cat could have gone.

She spend hours and hours looking for the cat but couldn't find a single trail from the cat. She even took her time to ask to the people if they have seen a cat walking around. But every encounter spoke with the same answer and shake their heads.

Misaki sighed for her stomach growled, she forgot to make breakfast for herself. She couldn't think of eating right now since the cat is still missing. But then all of the sudden, she heard the mew of her cat. She walked over on the street and saw a apartment building next to hear.

She peeked by the corner of the front gate and witnessed something she could never image before.

Kai: your still hungry uh.

the guy with the side way spike brown hair is petting the cat with a smile on his face. He place more cat food on a bowl as the cat dig in quickly. Misaki was looking at the two with curious eyes for she hasn't seen Kai smile once. It was a real rare sight to see but she knew she had to bring her cat back home.

She moved forward and stood in front of the gate. Kai noticed Misaki and his smile faded a little as he stood up with his hands in his pocket.

Kai: morning.

He said with a grumpy tuned voice while his eyes narrowed a little.

Misaki: m-morning.

Misaki is still recovering what she has seen. They both looked into each others eyes, somehow, you could see lighting clashing against each other from their eyes aiming at each other. The cat tilted his/her head and just eats further.

Kai: thought you were going to keep it inside from now on.

Misaki: there is a cat door now, I forgot to ask Shin to keep her/him inside the shop.

Kai: either way, you should take more responsibility into your actions.

Misaki: now hold on just a second.

Right when Misaki pointed her finger at Kai, her stomach suddenly growled loudly because she is still hungry. A moment of silence occurred between the two as Misaki's face turning completely red for being embarrassed that her stomach actually growled. Kai raised his eyebrow, he didn't laugh at Misaki but he was observing her.

Kai: I assume you want to eat something, I got food in my home.

Misaki: n-no thanks!

Misaki stomach growled longer this time as she placed her arms around her middle.

Kai:…just come already, you will wake up the neighborhood with your hunger.

Kai walked ahead while Misaki felt insulted by the comment of Kai, but she couldn't answer because she is still hungry. She finally decided to run along with Kai as well the cat did the same.

Kai opened the door and let Misaki go in first. She kept her guard up for she still not trusting Kai completely from his noble deed. The cat just march inside the room like it was his/her home to be in. Misaki saw that and went inside as well. Kai closed the door and that made Misaki jump a little.

Kai: what is it?

Kai looked dense at Misaki for he doesn't realize he has a teenage girl in his hallway. Misaki just walked by with her hand on her other arm. She took a brief look around the main room. It had a flat screen TV in the corner with a desk underneath, kitchen on the other side of the room, a square table with 4 chair in the centre of the room.

Everything is decent as Misaki took her seat on a chair by the square table. Kai moved over to the kitchen, the cat jumped on the table while Misaki flipping out cause she thinks Kai would do something bad to the cat if he sees it.

Kai: it's okay for her/him to be on the table.

Misaki: o-oh…okay then

Misaki sighed relieved but she yet somehow didn't believe the fact that Kai is being so nice to her and her cat.

After a while, Kai served a Miso Soup for Misaki to eat as it contains tofu, chopped green onion and wakame seaweed. Misaki looked at it confused but she grabbed her spoon and took a sip to taste it. She smacking her lips together and find it actually delicious, she continued to dig in while Kai took a seat right in front of her while he is watching her eat.

She felt slightly uncomfortable while he is staring at her. She paused her eating so she could speak.

Misaki: do you mind not staring at me like that?

Kai: says the one spying on me at the front gate.

Misaki chocked a little of the left over soup she had in her throath, she coughed a couple of times while she looked back at Kai.

Misaki: I-I was just looking for my cat, that is all.

Kai: I see, good thing otherwise I would have called the police due to stalking.

Misaki getting a anger mark on her head for she felt slightly annoyed by Kai comments. But when she looked back how she approach Kai, it really seemed like she was stalking him.

Misaki:…sorry, but I will be going with my cat soon.

Kai: suit yourself, but I need to know one thing before you go.

Suddenly Kai place his arms on the table while holding his hands together. Misaki widen her eyes a little for seeing Kai eyes aiming at her with a tense glare. She gulped and wonder what he wanted.

Kai: how did it taste?

Suddenly the tension is gone and Misaki looked confused to Kai what he meant

Kai: the Miso Soup, did it taste good?

Misaki: o-oh, that…well…

Misaki looked down at the soup but she sees it was already empty for she find it actually quite tasty. She thinks of lying to him to get him back for all the times she was teased by him. but when she remembers him cooking a dish for her and taking care of her cat. She knew she couldn't lie to him.

Misaki: it was…good

Kai moved his arms away and stood up. He walked towards Misaki to grab the bowl from her. Misaki got slightly tense when Kai got close to her, but his eyes didn't even met with hers when he took it away.

He brought the bowl to the dish washer as he starts scrubbing the bowl with a sponge.

Kai: you may leave if you wish, just don't forget to close the door behind you.

Misaki: sure, I will.

Misaki finally relaxed and took her cat in her arms. She goes to the hallway but she looked back at Kai that does the dishes alone. She looked around the room and it seemed empty somehow. She wanted to ask something but she though it is rude to ask him personal things.

She walked out the hallway and closed the door behind her like Kai asked her to. She still find it one of her weirdest days ever for seeing Kai's home for the very first time.

She took the same road back home to the shop and she was a long line of kids at the shop wanting to buy packs and trial decks, Shin got some troubles with the cash register and saw Misaki outside.

Shin: thank god you're here, quick, help me with these kids!

Misaki dint hesitate and placed her cat on the counter as she herself got behind it. In matter of minutes, she manage to sell all the things the customer wanted to have. Shin collapsed on a chair and sighed relieved that the battle field is over.

Shin: I was surprised you weren't here Misaki, normally you make breakfast for us to start with, but I ended up cooking then the fire started and.

Misaki: fire?

Shin paused and moved upstairs to show Misaki a disaster in her own kitchen, the pans contained burned eggs, the ovens are covered in dough.

Misaki sighed and rolled up her sleeves, she started cooking something while Shin is waiting behind the table. In short time she served Miso Soup to Shin.

Shin looked rather confused that Misaki served something like this for the first time.

Shin: didn't knew you could make these Misaki, I'm proud of you.

Misaki: thanks, I had, couple of examples to make it like this…

Misaki slightly blushes for she memorized the ingredients of Kia soup. Her ability to memories things are unbelievable, no matter what time or date, she can remember everything.

However

Shin:…uhm…Misaki…

Misaki looked to Shin and flinched when she saw the green haired manager having a green face.

Shin: not that I appreciate your cooking skills, but perhaps a little easier on the salt next time.

No matter how good her memory is, she forgot to observe how it was cooked for her eyes were focused on Kai the whole time she has been there.

To be continued.

p.s.

Otakuroy wishes you all a happy new year and hope you all looking forward to the 3DS game called Ride To Victory. Have a good year all.


	3. Chapter special

**White Flaming Passion**

**Chapter special**

Hello everyone, how are you all today? Otakuroy needs your help. From now on I will take suggestions in order to make the chapters still fun and romantic.

If you guys could help me out, I would appreciate it allot. How to help me is simple.

All you need to do is send me a message with these following order.

The Place.

The Time ( either morning, afternoon, midnight )

People ( which people should be in it )

That's all you need to do, you don't need to give me a head start for the story. I can easily come up with something if you post it like this.

Anyway, I hope I'm clear enough. If not, post message how you can help me with the chapters.

Have a nice day everyone.

Otakuroy


End file.
